Warriors: In Song Fictions
by SharpFang
Summary: Conveyed in songs. The lives of Warriors. What makes them tick?
1. In This River

**I do not own Warriors or Black Label Society. They belong to Erin Hunter and Zakk Wylde, respectively. If I had owned Warriors, some cats would not have died and some traitors would have remained loyal.**

Graystripe glanced at ThunderClan, marked by the Sunningrocks_. _To the cats there, he was an outcast now. Apart from Fireheart, Brackenfur and Cinderpelt, nobody would have cared about him now.

The muddy riverbank underfoot was near where he met Silverstream, where they had planned to have kits, near where Silverstream had delivered the kits and died.

_I've been around this world, Yet I see no end._

_All shall fade to black again and again._

_This storm that's broken me, my only friend._

_Yeah_

With a stab of grief, he remembered the pretty silver tabby that helped him through the hard times and difficult struggles. Why did she have to die?

Graystripe remembered Fireheart, as the flame-pelted tom watched in horror and tried to help while Silverstream's life faded into the darkness of Silverpelt. _All gone, all wasted_.

He felt pain stab him. Stormkit and Featherkit were both gentle and kind, like their mother, but nothing could relieve him of the pain of losing Silverstream.

_In this river all shall fade to black_

_In this river ain't no coming back_

_In this river all shall fade to black_

_Ain't no coming back_

Leopardfur. She dropped many hints on Whiteclaw, the RiverClan warrior that Graystripe had accidentally pushed into the gorge about two seasons ago. _Not even my new Clanmates care about me,_ Graystripe reflected.

_Withdraw a step away, just to find myself_

_The door is closed again, the only one left_

_This storm that's broken me my only friend_

_Yeah_

Can anything relieve him of the pain?

_In this river all shall fade to black_

_In this river ain't no coming back_

_In this river all shall fade to black_

Graystripe jumped into the river. Back in ThunderClan, he would have sunk right in and come out soaked to the bone. But eating fish made his skin keep bone-dry even if he had submerged.

Kicking powerfully, Graystripe swam toward Sunningrocks. _Silverstream! I'm here!_

He rose out and shook himself. Water sprayed the rocks and Graystripe was dry. He padded toward where the scent line was and went to a place between two tall rocks. Silverstream's body lay there, feeding the earth. And yet, her soul ran freely with StarClan now.

_In this river all shall fade to black_

_In this river ain't no coming back_

_In this river all shall fade to black_

_Ain't no coming back_

_In this river all shall fade to black_

_In this river ain't no coming back_

_In this river all shall fade to black_

_In this river all shall fade to black_

_In this river ain't no coming back_

_In this river all shall fade to black_

_Ain't no coming back_

Graystripe stiffened as something with darker gray fur and black stripes slipped out from between the rocks. _Who's that?_

Darkstripe strolled out. "Hey," he drawled, "isn't it the RiverThunder warrior?"

Graystripe narrowed his eyes. What was Darkstripe doing, wandering about on the Sunningrocks alone? He shook his head. ThunderClan's problems were none of his concern now.

He was a RiverClan cat now.


	2. Red War

**Again, I don't own Warriors or the song. The song is Red War by Probot feat. Max Cavalera of Sepultura.**

Redtail yowled. "ThunderClan! Retreat!" Tigerclaw snorted. _Little wimp_, the dark tabby thought. _I will claw you into shreds on these rocks._

_

* * *

_

_Red war will fall on my enemies_

_Babylon is full of hypocrisy_

_You feel the hate is for real_

_Cause red war will fall on my enemies_

Sunningrocks again. ThunderClan had gotten the rocks back, but the fox-hearted RiverClan cats had ambushed the patrol. Once again, Redtail and Tigerclaw were in this patrol. With them, was the apprentice who would have been scared out of their fur by a kittypet kitten, Ravenpaw.

Redtail made Ravenpaw go away. His biggest mistake. _Too bad, Redtail. All the better for me, all the worse for you._ Tigerclaw thought as Redtail was thrown from Stonefur by Oakheart, who was sleek and thick-furred, like every other RiverClan kittypet. _Maybe Oakheart'll do the job for me._

The tortoiseshell pelt of Redtail and red pelt of Oakheart writhed as they rolled, clawing and biting at each other.

_Red war_

_Red war_

_Red war_

_Red war_

Tigerclaw sat back and watched. _Die, Redtail, die!_ He urged Oakheart to sink his teeth into the unworthy ThunderClan warrior's throat and rip it open.

A thump. Some of the rocks loosened as the fighting cats bumped against a scramble of rocks.

Redtail stumbled out, blood turning his paws scarlet. "Tigerclaw! Let's chase them––"

Rocks fell onto Oakheart, who was already about to leave the overhanging cliff. A shriek.

The RiverClan cats turned away. _My chance_.

_Watch your back (x3)_

Redtail turned to look at the wailing RiverClan cats, trying to yank Oakheart's body out from under the rocks, by a single red-brown paw that stuck out.

Tigerclaw pounced onto Redtail and swiftly snapped the tortoiseshell's spine.

Redtail didn't even squeak before Tigerclaw let go, and his head lolled to the side in a weird angle. The body fell to the ground and Redtail's spirit drifted off to StarClan.

_Done._

* * *

Tigerclaw sniffed the air. There was cat scent - that did not have the stink of mud and rotting fish, reek of rat and frog, or overtone of rabbit blood and harsh wind. _Brokenstar's warriors._

He padded back. Brokenstar would hear about this, and together they would rip the life out of the frail, stupid, weak, soft Bluestar.

_The sign of the cross i carry into war_

_The cyber pass where no one rests_

_Hold my head up the Judah lion_

_Twelve tribes in the mountains of Zion_

_Babylon fall and red war will come_

_Babylon fall_

_

* * *

_

Tigerclaw ran forward, his tail kinked over his back. "Follow me," he whispered to the lean former ShadowClan warriors behind him.

They rushed into the camp. Tigerclaw sheathed his claws as far in as they went and faked swats at the cats he led into the camp.

Finally, he ran into Bluestar's den.

"Bluestar! The rogues are here!" Tigerclaw yowled, while making sure all light was blocked from the den.

The blue-furred leader stumbled to her feet, stretching.

Tigerclaw stepped forward. "Quick! We're outnumbered!"

Bluestar, the dim, senile she-cat, walked toward him. "Who's leading them?"

Tigerclaw stepped back and turned to the entrance. He pretended to look around, for as long as possible, observing Graystripe being pinned down by three rogues at once, while Brindleface and Goldenflower fiercely guarded the nursery.

Bramblekit and Tawnykit were sleeping at the very inside, unaware of anything. _I'll make you two leaders one day,_ Tigerclaw silently promised. He would conquer RiverClan and WindClan, which Bramblekit and Tawnykit will lead once they become warriors. Longtail and Darkstripe will be their deputies, while Dustpelt will be Tigerclaw's deputy. Brokenstar can lead ShadowClan.

_Red war_

_Red war_

He would be Tigerstar. He will be the leader of the forest. He will kill every half-Clan cat and kittypet, and the forest will be his.

He will modify the warrior code to what it should be.

Bluestar's mew sounded behind him. "Tigerclaw? Who's the rogues' leader?"

Tigerclaw stretched and slowly turned around, stalking toward Bluestar. Instead of answering her, he asked, "What should we do after you lose your last life?"

He fell silent, waiting for the blue she-cat to reply.

"Tigerclaw?" she asked him as he remained silent and still.

Bluestar stared at him. "We can worry about that later, Tigerclaw." She mewed firmly. Tigerclaw wondered briefly if she would keep her cool after he attacks.

She stood up, her tail brushing the ground as she flicked her tail impatiently. "The Clan needs us now."

_Watch your back (x3)_

Tigerclaw let her out, whirling around silently behind Bluestar. He unsheathed his claws, gathered his strength, and pounced silently. _Meet your death, unworthy flea-bitten excuse for a leader._

Bluestar crashed to the ground as Tigerclaw's fangs sunk into her back. His long, sharp claws tore into her tail as he dragged her back into the den.

And suddenly, a cat appeared at the entrance. Tigerclaw thought it was an ally, but it was Fireheart, the little plump kittypet.

The kittypet crashed into him. Tigerclaw slipped on Bluestar's sleek, bloody fur and slipped.

Tigerclaw roared and pounced onto Fireheart, clawing him. "Nosy little kittypet," he hissed, "you'll regret ever meddling in matters too big for your little kitty brain."

The kittypet slipped out from under his grip before Tigerclaw could do anything.

Tigerclaw spat. He should have cut out the words and bit Fireheart's throat out before the kittypet slithered out like an eel. He pounced again, but the kittypet darted away. Tigerclaw turned around, but he slipped on Fireheart's and Bluestar's blood.

He was then banished.

* * *

Tigerclaw sniffed the air. The ShadowClan scents were everywhere, too overwhelming for him to find the correct route.

Blackfoot padded up to him. "This way," he murmured and led Tigerclaw to a clump of undergrowth.

Tigerclaw shot through and saw the ShadowClan camp for the first time. He entered without any hesitation.

"May I meet Nightstar and Cinderfur?" he asked.

Runningnose straightened his legs and padded out. "They have both died in the sickness."

Tigerclaw dipped his head respectfully. "When Brokenstar was driven out, it was against the warrior code. There is no proof that he had done anything wrong, since ShadowClan is known for training with unsheathed claws. Kits had all pleaded to be warriors before the other clans, and the other clans broke the warrior code by slaughtering these apprentices. Besides, most kits lived to become warriors."

He could see some of the cats nodding in agreement. Others weren't interrupting, but they seemed uncertain.

"I have brought your most loyal warriors back. If you may let me, I can lead ShadowClan to glory and keep all your descendants safe and warm for many generations to come." Tigerclaw finished.

These warriors were much stronger than the ThunderClan weaklings, and they weren't half as vulnerable to being tempted by enemy cats. He would lead them to slaughter and shred and disembowel every ThunderClan cat.

_Red war will fall on my enemies_


	3. Pull Me Under

**Dream Theater, Pull Me Under. I don't own anything.**

Hollyleaf felt revulsion rise in her stomach. Squirrelflight had lied to her! She wasn't one of the three, nor could she even prove that she wasn't just the offspring of rogues or kittypets.

_You're just another worthless piece of shit. _A mocking voice rose inside her mind. Hollyleaf unsheathed her claws and pressed them into the log.

She wanted to kill Ashfur, kill everyone who had betrayed her. Her real mother and father were heartless murderers, who could have left her to die. So why would she have mercy on them?

_Mercy._ Her lip curled at the prospect. Ashfur had shown her no mercy. Why would she show him any mercy? _How sweet, how beautiful._

_Lost in the sky_

_Clouds roll by and I roll with them_

_Arrows fly_

_Seas increase and then fall again_

Hollyleaf couldn't sleep. Whenever she dozed off, she dreamed of her Clanmates snapping at her, Lionblaze and Jayfeather, and chasing them away from the lake.

And she would toss, turn and jump awake, bristling. Hazeltail and Honeyfern will ask her if she needs Leafpool or Jayfeather. Berrynose and Spiderleg would hiss at her, while Lionblaze would make them shut the hell up.

Hollyleaf knew Ashfur's big mouth would have to be zipped. But she didn't know _how_ and that was the real problem.

_This world is spinning around me_

_This world is spinning without me_

_Every day sends future to past_

_Every breath leaves one less to my last_

Hollyleaf padded to Hazeltail and Cinderheart. "You know, I'm feeling out of practice. Could we practice our battle moves at the training hollow?"

They both nodded.

_Watch the sparrow falling_

_Gives new meaning to it all_

_If not today nor yet tomorrow then some other day_

As they padded back to the camp a few sunrises since their first practice session, Hollyleaf flexed her claws in satisfaction. She was able to strike anywhere and hit hard. Hard enough to kill a senior warrior like Ashfur. If she got to his throat before he could do anything, then she would be done with her work.

Once the chance comes, she would pounce onto Ashfur - like how she learned the pounce from Brackenfur, so many moons ago, when she was still so innocent and pure - and quickly shatter his spine.

_I'll take seven lives for one_

_And then my only father's son_

_As sure as I ever did love him_

_I am not afraid_

Time passed. Jayfeather and Lionblaze had both tried to subdue Ashfur, but they both failed. The traitor was still freely roaming ThunderClan, about to unleash his rage onto the innocent clan that generations had died to keep alive.

_This world is spinning around me_

_The whole world keeps spinning around me_

_All life is future to past_

_Every breath leaves me one less to my last_

Hollyleaf had decided that the only way to silence Ashfur was to kill him. She knew that she must perish in the process, but she didn't care.

Jayfeather thought she was one of the Three, but Hollyleaf knew she had no powers at all. Lionblaze never got injured fighting, and Jayfeather read minds.

_Pull me under Pull me under_

_Pull me under I'm not afraid_

_All that I feel is honor and spite_

_All I can do is to set it right_

Hollyleaf will sacrifice herself. She will save ThunderClan from the traitor Ashfur, and her brothers' way to glory will be clear. The real third cat, whoever they are, will be safe under the protection of Lionblaze and Jayfeather.

_Dust fills my eyes_

_Clouds roll by and I roll with them_

_Centuries cry_

_Orders fly and I fall again_

Hollyleaf waited. And she waited. And she waited even more. Until the chance finally came.

Mousewhisker told her Ashfur was hunting by the WindClan border that sunhigh. It was right before the Gathering, and it would be too late to wait. The WindClan border was marked by a stream - perfect for her to push Ashfur in. He would drown.

_This world is spinning inside me_

_The whole world is spinning inside of me_

_Every day sends future to past_

_Every step brings me closer to my last_

Ashfur padded closer to the border. He scented a mouse. He padded closer. He dropped into a crouch. He glided forward until a pounce would bring him exactly on top of the mouse.

He bunched up his muscles. And pinpointed the mouse, which was trying to carry a huge nut.

Ashfur pushed off and landed on top of the mouse. The mouse squeaked and Ashfur pierced its thin spine easily. After he revealed Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze's lineage, he would chase them out and then do Squirrelflight.

She would beg for mercy, like the slut she was. And Ashfur would rip out all her fur, break her bones and finally push her into the water and let her bleed to death.

He scraped dust over the mouse, and felt another cat's hot gaze scorch his back.

Ashfur whipped around. But there was nothing.

Confused, Ashfur turned back to his prey and tasted the air. Maybe there was some other prey.

Just then, something heavy landed on his back. It was a cat, but Ashfur couldn't tell who it was.

Sharp teeth bit into the back of his neck. Then his spine snapped.

_Pull me under Pull me under_

_Pull me under I'm not afraid_

_Living my life too much in the sun_

_Only until your will is done_

Ashfur felt the world vanish from him.

As the world left, he thought, _goodbye. Whatever I did, I'm sorry, Squirrelflight. Sorry for the cats I've hurt. Sorry, Firestar._

_Pull me under Pull me under_

_Pull me under I'm not afraid_

_All that I feel is honor and spite_

_All I can do is to set it right_

Hollyleaf bent over Ashfur's limp body. It was quickly cooling, and she felt the weight of her crime weighing down her paws. What had she done? She had broken the warrior code and shattered it. She had done exactly what she shouldn't have.

Nothing has been done. Hollyleaf knew she was wrong.

But Ashfur was now dead. His spirit could be in anywhere. Simply because he had gone crazy at the end, and because Hollyleaf killed him before he could redeem himself.

_Pull me under Pull me under_

_Pull me under I'm not afraid_

_Living my life too much in the sun_

_Only until your will is done_

Hollyleaf felt numb. She had announced the secret herself. She had ripped a mouse to shreds after knowing that she was the daughter of the ThunderClan medicine cat and WindClan warrior. She had ripped Jayfeather's shoulder open. She had…

_Oh that this too_

_too solid flesh would melt._

The tunnels were wet. Hollyleaf knew they were about to collapse. And they would. On her. And she would rush into it. And she would breathe in all the crumbling mud. She would be confined to wherever the evil cats go.

Before she felt her brothers' calls fade, she felt brave. She felt calm and…longing?

The power of death was consuming her. She wanted it to.

Hollyleaf felt the tunnels collapse onto her. She quickly ran forward, until everything was mud. Mud was under her, in front of her, on top of her, behind her, to her left, to her right, in her mouth and she did nothing against it.

The world faded.

**I didn't change the song, so parts of it may not fit Hollyleaf's story. Please bear with it, and meanwhile review. Flames will be used to roast chicken wings.**


	4. Pride

**The song is Damageplan's Pride. RIP Dimebag Darrell. You will be remembered. Again, I don't own anything.**

Jaypaw stood in the tunnels. He kicked out wildly, following after Lionpaw, Breezepaw, Heatherpaw and Hollypaw's wake.

Why did he get himself into this mess?

Now, the tunnels were filling with moist, crumbling mud, and the muddy underground river was flooding.

If none of them knew the way out, then the tunnels would end up being the death of them.

Jaypaw pawed at the muddy ground. He felt frustrated. And also scared. Scared that they would die. Along with the three WindClan kits.

It was actually Lionpaw and Heatherpaw's fault. Had they kept their loyalties and time to their own Clans, then none of them would have needed to perish in the tunnels.

He felt colors attack his eyes. Suddenly, he could see.

A hairless tom whose glazed eyes bulged gazed at him.

Jaypaw tensed. Who was this cat? Was he trying to save the eight cats trapped in the flooding tunnels? Or was he attempting to destroy them?

The tom opened his mouth and rasped. "Hello. I am Rock."

Despite being sightless, Rock was still able to go and find a stick with many scratches on it. Most of them were crossed but some weren't.

Rock drifted toward a shaft of light. The eight cats quickly followed.

_I'm sickened_

_I know I've been betrayed_

_But I keep ignoring_

_The warning signs_

Jayfeather felt numb shock tingling in his paws, as the cool had finally reached his scorched fur.

He had just learned that everything in his life was a lie. Squirrelflight wasn't his mother. He and his siblings weren't the cats with the power of stars in their paws.

Why didn't StarClan tell him? Why didn't Rock tell him? Who are his real parents?

_You tell me_

_That I'm not beneath you_

_But you act above me_

_Knives in my spine_

Jayfeather felt as if lightning had struck him. Hollyleaf had just revealed everything to the four Clans.

He had known that the secret would eventually come out. But he didn't want it to be like this.

He didn't want their secret spilling freely, into the ears of every single cat by the lake.

And everything in Jayfeather's world was nearly destroyed.

He wished that StarClan had involved more.

_Now with all the money in the world_

_You can't buy my respect_

_Yeah, it's just a matter of pride_

_But that's all I've got left_

He heard the mud fall. He heard Lionblaze yowl, "Hollyleaf!" in his grief.

Jayfeather knew his one and only sister and his only friend had chosen the tunnel to swallow her. He knew she had been especially stricken by the news of being both half-Clan and being a medicine cat's kit.

But he couldn't deny that he should have stopped her.

Could he have stopped her?

He could. But his ancestors did not help him.

And nor did Rock.

_I reach up_

_For your hand as you stand_

_Looking down on me but_

_You turn your back_

Jayfeather went to the tree where his stick was hidden. Rock's spirit was in there, and Jayfeather needed all the answers Rock ever knew.

He felt the scratches. It had been there since longer than any cat remembered. The ancient sharpclaws had went into the tunnels to prove themselves as warriors. The crossed scratches signaled the cats alive. But a scratch was uncrossed.

It was Fallen Leaves. The young sharpclaw had died in a flood in the tunnels.

And now, Hollyleaf's scratch would also go uncrossed, as she had suffocated in the tunnels.

_I believed you_

_Now everything that we had_

_That I thought was sacred_

_Has turned to black_

Jayfeather sunk his teeth into the stick and felt the bark shatter. He thought he heard cats screaming in pain.

But they deserved it. Why didn't they tell Jayfeather the truth earlier?

If they did, Hollyleaf would not have died. And maybe Ashfur would have had the chance to save his soul.

If only…

_Now with all the money in the world_

_You can't buy my respect_

_Yeah, it's just a matter of pride_

_But that's all I've got left_

Jayfeather regretted breaking the stick.

He had broken the bond between himself and the ancestors.

But what good could regret do? It won't bring the stick back, just as how it didn't bring Hollyleaf back.

Jayfeather felt disappointment at himself weighing his own paws down.

**Didja like it? Please review! Sorry for the short chapter though.**


End file.
